Shanhai City
Orgins and Design Also known as Atlantic City by its citizens in the Located on four rivers that divide State of Aquitania and the Northern Kingdom(Constantino) in honor of their cultural bond and the engagement of Andres and Pauline(Corresponding royals from the Constantino and [[Kingdom of Prussia|Prussian kingdoms] respectivly) Camilo Souza III and his future father in law Alex of Prussia, has began construting a major cultural hub for the couple, where they will be monarchs. Called Shanhai City because the palace complex is located by the Shan river. Due to it being a cultural city it is not permitted to build skyscrapers and factories. City Walls The City State has four walls, each wall symbolizes the four occaisions both empires have been nearly destroyed or evovled. The First Wall ''(Called '''Outer Wall) is where farmers grow the food and breeds the horses that are used in the city. The''' Agricultural Zone is the most common name for this area. The ''Second Wall ''which is contained of fallen ruins of both kingdoms. But also the areas among the second wall is very '''Commerical and Residential. (Called the Wall of Life) This is more noticably the seedy side of Shanhai City, often being called Atlantic City, in a respect to that there is major criminial organizations in this side of the wall. The vast majority live in the first and second zones, but the '''''Third Wall(Wall of The Gods) is first guarded by the ''Temple of Heaven. ''Designed and inspired by Aquitanian ancient religions. Commoners a welcome among the Third Wall and even inside it. Most of the high government officials and other royalty live here. But for a commoner to live in this area, his rent will skyrocket tenfold, so very few of them do live here. The Final Wall is located in the very far center of the Third Complex. A large garden(52 miles long) shrounds the Palace Complex in complete mystery, even from the air it is massivily diffucult to find the complex. The Fourth Wall( Called Wall of Deception) '''is actually the first door into the Palace Complex. Behind this giant door wall, is the real ''Fourth Wall ''and behind that is the '''Forebidden City. Palace Complex The Palace begans in the third wall but it is purposely severed. This section is called House of Lords to which the higher noble clans and government leaders live. The complex then seemingly ends with a large court yard. Finally the great steps lead to the Forbidden City. Culture In Shanhai a commoner is not welcome passed the Wall of the Gods. Once he does make it to the Complex he will be escorted out by the Cultural Authority (The Dai Li) who are the enforcers of culture in the city. Much of the layout, design and names come from the Hidden History of Constantine's arch enemy but the birthplace of Constantino Culture. The Calzadorians. Hidden until recently Constantinos generally consider themselves of Yugobani heritage and not Calzador. But by 2956 many changed their views. But many of the design were based on the new blood culture cousins to Constantinos, The Prussians and Aquitanians. The General weather of the area at day is 76F and at night it drops to 24F. Even colder in winter times, due to this climate, both cultures mix well and are generally happy with one another. Economy The economy is mixed between public and private. Tourism is a major line in the outer walls and the infamous Atlantic City Strip is the main money maker in tourism. Another major factor in the economy is Industry and Technology. Manufacturing accounts for a significant share of employment. Garments, chemicals, metal products, processed foods, and furniture are some of the principal products.The food-processing industry is the most stable major manufacturing sector in the city.Food making is a $5 billion industry that employs more than 19,000 residents, many of them immigrants who speak little English. Chocolate is Shanhai City's leading specialty-food export, with $234 million worth of exports each year. Category:Cities